what if it was gale
by gale-vs-peeta-katniss-rocks
Summary: what would happen if gale volunteered for peeta? will katniss fall in love with gale read and find out
1. Chapter 1

katniss pov

I woke to a cold bed and looked over to see that prim had crawled in to bed with mom, she must have had a nightmare and couldn't wake me up that's the only time that prim would and sleep with mom. we both got up and went to start breakfast.

katniss?prim asked.

yes?

what if they drawl my name at the reaping?

prim the odds of that happening is a hundered to one. your name is only in there once, I can promise you that you will not go in to that arena.

okay.

good I am going hunting I will be back later and prim?

yeah?

remember that I love you .

I love you to katniss.

skip five minutes

I made it to the fence that separated district 12, checked to make sure there wasn't a buzz going through it before going through and grabbing my bow and arrows.

time skip

I had been hunting for about twenty minutes and was about to bag a dear when...

catnip! gale shouted.

damn it gale that's the first dear I have in a long time!

yeah and what would you do with it?

sale it at the hob.

really?

we both broke out in laughter.

you ready? gale asked.

yeah.

come on lets go he gives me a small, sad smile.

(the reaping)

I am now standing in the town square with peacekeepers lining the streets of district twelve catching and comforting the kids who were to young to be reaped. the peacekeeper's were always nice they didn't like there jobs anymore then we liked being reaped in to the games. they like us were doing what they could to survive they hated this day, we all did...

a women came up to the, mic good afternoon ladies and gentlemen it is time to call the names of this years district twelve's tribute has always ladies first and remember may the odds be forever in your favor.

the girl tribute will be

PRIMROSE EVERDEEEN!

I watched in horror has prim made her way to the stage.

I volunteer has tribute I yelled!

well come on up the women said in a perky voice has I walked up to the stage and whats your name dear.

katniss everdeen.

well I bet my wig that prim is your sister isn't she yes I sated.

well couldn't let your sister have all the fun could you?

I stayed silent.

please go have a seat

and now for the boy tribute.

PEETA MELLARK!

I VOLUNTEER gale shouted.

and what you name stir

gale hawthorne.

well gale please go stand with katniss.

he stood beside me and grabbed my hand.

now interducing district twelve's tributes the women yelled into the mic.

we walked in to town hall but not before seeing the crowd put three fingers to mouth and raise it to us, that when the doors shut and we headed to our rooms for the good byes...


	2. love and saying goodbye

disclaimer: I don't own hunger games

We walked in to the town hall and was lead to the rooms where we would say good byes to our families.

the first to come in was my mom and Prim.

KATNISS Prim screamed running me.

Shh Prim its okay I promise that Gale or I will come back, I promise... I love you Prim.

Please try Katniss.

I will Prim.

Mom you can't shut down like you did with dad I won't be there this time. I won't be there for Prim mom you can't.

okay.

no Mom it's not an option.

okay.

I love you Mom.

I love you to Katniss.

They left and Gale's family walked in.

I am so sorry Mrs. Hawthorne I should have known when I volunteered that he would to you know we love either we've been dating for three years.

oh honey I knew what was going to happen when Prim's name was called. I knew that you wouldn't let Prim walk up on that stage and I knew that Gale wasn't going to let you go in to the games alone.

thank you I love you.

I love you to Katniss.

bye I will make sure he gets back he has way more people that love him then I do.

that's not true Katniss in truth you have to more people that you then he does he has us but you have us plus Prim and your mom that love you.

he's the better person.

don't you dare let me hear you say that again Katniss Everdeen.

yes ma'am.

bye and Katniss?

yes?

don't stop loving him or turn away from him because of these games stick to together at all times.

okay.

promise me Katniss.

I promise I whispered has my tears that I had held at bay for so long final broke free.

thank you she whispered hugging me then walking out.

then the peacekeepers came to get me and I walked of the room same time gale did and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran and jumped in in his arms and broke down...

Gale pov

Shh Katnip we can do this I said carrying her out of the towns hall and getting on the train.

skip to dinner

okay I have to ask this this a semi sober Haymitch said.

What? I asked

How long have you to been dating?

Three years I stated.

Really?

Yes I said thinking it was a little obvious seeing as one, I carried Katniss onto this train and two, she was sitting on my lap eating when there was an empty chair right beside us.

We can work with that.

What? me and Katniss who up until this point had been silent said incredulously .

We can use your love to keep you two alive.

I stabbed him between his fingers at the same time Katniss threw another one a centimeter away from his head.

THAT IS MAHOGANY! Effie shouted.

your telling us that you think we can't get through this? Katniss asked.

I see I finally have a pair of fighters Haymitch said looking at the knife Katniss threw, then the one that I had thrown between his fingers.

There's only two things we ask, one is that is that you stop drinking long enough to get us through this, Katniss said grabbing the bottle handing it back to the avox and telling him to go. Two that you start doing your job.

Fine lets get to work...


	3. freak outs and getting ready

disclaimer: I don't own hunger game

Katniss pov

I went to bed that night but after tossing and turning for an hour I got up and walked to the rooftop to see Gale already there.

Can't sleep either?

Nope Katniss what if the games change me and I can't find my way back?

Gale I won't let that happen, I promise you that.

How?

I will remind you of yourself every day because i love you Gale, just the way you are.

Really?

Yes.

Okay thank you Katniss.

No need to thank me.

I love you Katniss he then leaned in and kissed me...

Gale's pov

I kissed her with as much passion as I had in my body, I didn't know what I was going to do, but I was going to get both of us out of that arena.

Gale why don't we go to my bedroom and see if we can't get some sleep together.

Okay.

We walked to my room got in bed Katniss laying on my chest, and we fell in to a dreamless sleep...

(next morning)

katniss pov

Cinna! she's in here Octavia yelled.

I groaned and put my head in Gale's neck and then put the covers over my head.

Gale chucled and said Portia, Octavia give us ten minutes let her wake because can you guarantee if you do this day will go a lot smoother for you.

and if I don't Octavia challenged?

its your head he stated simply and they walked out.

thank you Katniss mumbled.

You're welcome I said kissing the top of her head, I love you but try and get through the day without hitting or threating anyone, I know you have that knife that Haymitch gave us

Okay but only because you asked.

Good now get dressed and I will see you in a bit I love you- he kissed me...

Gale's pov

I walked out of the room and up to Octavia and said look I know its your job to make us look nice and all that, but this is really hard on me but its especially hard on Katniss okay we love each other, and Katniss has lost a lot in a short amount of time so I am going to say this once and once only. one when Katniss says she needs a break give it to her, I don't care how hard pressed for time you are. Two when its too much for her to take even with a break she will ask for me, again I don't care how hard pressed for time you are, come and get me because if you don't she will shut her self off, trust me been there done that. Last but not least take it easy unless you want something really bad to happen.

Okay and if none of those work?

Trust me they will.

Okay just then Katniss walked out and I kissed her then pulled back, and said if you need or want me then tell Octavia, I love you Katniss.

Okay I love you too...

Katniss's pov

I have only been in here and away from Gale for ten minutes and I am already starting to freak out.

I curl my self in to a ball making Venia let go of my hair which she had been braiding.

Please go get Gale and his team and tell them to move in to here.

But Cinna the tributes aren't suppose to see either until training Venia complained.

At hearing this in started rocking myself. I know I know I am suppose to be the show no emotion, be strong Katniss but I can't, not without Gale I just can't.

I know Venia but there won't be training for them unless we can get Katniss here to calm down

Still.

Venia go I am telling you to as head for both teams.

But-

Go Venia now he said interrupting her.

Hello Katniss if you haven't guessed yet I am Cinna head of the styling team we are going to get Gale right now.

Thanks I whispered.

actually I am here Gale said from the doorway.

I uncurled myself reaching for Gale.

As he picked me up I started crying.

what happened Katniss

I started having flashes of you dying in the arena.

Shh that's not gonna happen

H-How do you know.

Because I do. I love you Katniss.

I love you too.

I sat in there in Gale's lap, content while they did our hair, my makeup then dressed us both. Then we were led to the hallway that leads to the training center...


	4. getting ready and knifes?

disclaimer: I don't own hunger games

Katniss pov

We walked in the dome like Training Center.

Wow gale said taking my hand.

Wow.

Yeah I know lets go to the knot tying station first then go from there remember what haymitch said no showing off until the games.

Okay gale please stay with me.

I am right here Katnip.

Promise?

Yes, now come on I think it's time you learn how to learn a double fish tail.

Really I asked excitedly.

Yes really I want you to know it in case we get separated in the arena.

Gale promise me that won't happen?

I will do my best.

no Gale promise.

I am sorry I can't.

please Gale I said.

I will do everything in my power to make sure it doesn't but I can't prevent it.

Okay I said looking down in defeat.

Katniss, look at me.

I looked in to his eyes reluctantly not wanting him to se the sadness in them.

Shh Katniss he said pulling me in his arms.

How is any of this okay?

because I will get both of us out of the arena he whispered in my ear.

How I whispered back?

I don't know but I won't live without you, and I know you won't live with out me...

gale's pov

after mine and Katniss's conversation we did all of the stations. teaching either what the other knew like me teaching katniss the double fish tail and her teaching me the difference between a poisonous and non-poisonous snakes. We went back to our floor so Cinna and the prep team's could get us ready for opening ceremony's.

I went to my room where Octavia was waiting to get me ready sat down and waited for Katniss to freak out again she because I knew she would, just then Venia walked in with an angry look on her face

What did you do Venia I said in an angered voice.

Nothing I just told her that she wasn't getting her way this time and that she could deal with it, because it was tradition that that she wasn't allowed to see you until opening ceremonies then she pulled an knife on me and cut my hand open.

be glad she didn't cut it off dumbo I hissed...

Katniss's pov

I walked in my room where Venia was waiting for me. I sat down hoping that I wouldn't freak out this time but the minute she put her hands on me I started to panic.

I need gale I said.

No you brat it is a tradition that the tribute's not see either before hand and your going to deal with it, you got your way by being a brat yesterday with cinna but you won't with me.

I need Gale I sobbed.

No.

I need Gale I said taking out my knife and cutting her hand open then backing in to a corner and pointing the knife at her.

the door open then and cinna walked in and I smiled.

Hi Katniss are you okay ?

I shook my head I want Gale and she called me brat and said something about tradition.

I see, you felt like another person was being taken from you?

I nodded.

he walked up and took the knife from me then closed it and put it in something that was in garmentbage. then walking back to me and said its okay we will do yours and gale's stuff together from now on and i will take over doing everything for you okay?

i nodded again, thank you I whispered.

but Cinna tr-

you see Venia where you went wrong was that you didn't read Katniss's file where it clearly states that she lost her dad at age twelve and cause her mom to go in to depression leaving Katniss the only one left to take care of her little sister also states that because of all the losses she experienced that she an anxiety disorder cause her to have major panic attack's and sometimes reacting in violence.

so.

so I as head of the team can make change if I see it in the best interest for the tributes.

and.

I am making it mandatory that Gale and Katniss get ready together. i am also reassigning you to Gale and putting Octavia with Katniss.

Cinna you can't be serous.

I am dead serious.

reviews, tips, anything pleasantly put.


	5. effie, katniss and a knife?

disclaimer: I don't own hunger games

previous

when it was our turn to go out in to the capital arena I grab Katniss's hand and held it up then pressed the button cinna gave us and the coward went wild. after that we went back to the elevators...

this chapter

today was the day of the interviews but to day was also the last day until we go into the arena. it is also the day that we show the game gamers our skills, that's where I am right now.

district 12 katniss a robot type voice said

I walked in to the room grabbed a bow and arrows. then shot one off hitting the bulls eye but nun of the gamers were watching, so I took another arrow shot straight at the apple in the pigs mouths and everyone turned around.

thank you I said and walked out.

skip 20 minutes

why would you do that Effie screamed.

because they wanted a fight in the arena they got one but they will every well pay attion at what they cause I hissed back and glared.

she sat there shocked.

are you two going to just let her talked to me like that.

yes haymitch and gale said at the same time.

why?

because she could have pulled this on you gale said pulling the knife out of my pocket.

why does she have that?

think of it like a securtity blanket he answered putting it back in my pocket.

don't give it back to her! Effie screamed.

dare you to try and take it from her gale smirked.

fine.

she reached to take the knife from my pocket and I grabbed the one from gale's flipping it open turning so my came to it.

do that again and you wont have ten fingers got it I hissed taking the knifes apart and giving gale's back to him.

gale laughed and I kissed his noes.

you knew she was going to do that Effie stated

yes for two reason one she did the same thing to me the first time I did that and second the knife you just tried to take we made to together.

fine she huffed.

just then our scores were voiced on the tv.

gale hawthorne 9

katniss everdeen 11

Effie gasped

what is that good?

katniss that's the highest you can get.

what does that mean?

that you have a big target on your back.

then what do we have to do? gale asked.

watch y'alls back.

okay.

now go get ready for the interviews.

katniss stiffened.

come on katniss nothing will happen I promise you that cinna said walking in.

I nodded walking over to him with gale behind me...

reviews, tips, anything pleasantly put.


End file.
